The Great Foam War
by AquaWolfGirl
Summary: Whoever gave the elves access to Mentos and Coke is done for. Bunnymund learns to have a bit of fun, courtesy of the Guardian of Fun himself. /ONESHOT/


**All right, loyal readers. I have a request to ask of you.**

**I'm running low on ideas. This is basically the last one I have. So, I'm issuing a little - it's not a competition, seeing as most ideas will be used. I have no idea what it is.  
****It's a Reaping, that's what this is (Cookies to whoever gets that reference). Except, I guess it'll happen daily instead of annually? **

**Send in your ideas, and I will randomly pick one to write. I can't guarantee they will all be written, but I can tell you most of them will seeing as I love doing these, and I love seeing your reaction to them. They're fun, they're simple, and they make me grin like an idiot. **

**They don't have to be challenges; they don't have to be funny; they can be anything you want to see me write. **

**So, please. Send your ideas to me - PM is preferred, but reviews are also acceptable if you're a Guest. Your name will be credited in the story, unless you want to be an Anon (in that case make sure you say that)**

**Thanks, and happy reading! :)**

**I own nothing!**

Whoever gave the elves access to Mentos and Coke is done for.

E. Aster Bunnymnd, his fur covered in sticky, light brown foam; what had once been a stream of said foam has now subsided to a small fountain, pouring onto the floor of the workshop.

The elves holding the two liter bottle stare at him in horror, and then start chattering to each other nervously.

"Oh, you really didn't wanna do that, mates." Bunnymund snarls, reaching for his boomerang. North wouldn't mind a few less elves, would he?

He's about to fully grasp the weapon when he hears a voice in the hallway, and curses colorfully.

"Hey, Kangaroo! Where'd you go?" Jack calls, whooping as he narrowly avoids a yeti. He throws the door to the room open and stops, hovering in mid air as he stares at the Cola-covered Bunny.

The white-haired boy promptly bursts out laughing, as Bunnymund glares at him.

"Wha-" Jack attempts to ask before he loses it again, clutching his stomach as he attempts to get air into his lungs. Tears are leaving icy tracks down his pale cheeks.

Bunny crosses his arms over his chest and waits.

The Pooka barely has time to blink before another stream is seen out of the corner of his eye; the foam hitting Jack smack in the middle of the chest. The ice spirit falls to the ground, and the stream follows him. His white hair is turned the same color as the foam, and Bunnymund snorts as the boy sputters.

"Serves ya right." He declares as Jack spurts out a stream of the soft drink and wipes his mouth.

The elves holding the offending bottle cheer and high-five each other, dancing about gleefully.

Jack glares at Bunny through his sodden bangs. "Who gave them access to Mentos and Coke?" He asks, voice so flat Bunny's not sure it's even a question.

Bunny shrugs. "No idea, but they're dead, whoever they are."

He watches as Jack's blue eyes widen comically, and he can hear the 'pop' as a new bottle is opened.

"HIT THE DECK!" Jack shouts before diving out of the way.

Bunny feels another stream of foam hit him square in the back, and the sheer pressure makes him stumble forward.

Then there's another stream in the opposite direction, and the cries of elves as they're shot off the table.

He turns to see Jack on the floor, on his stomach; he has his own bottle, and is grinning at Bunnymund as he aims for the elves. "Don't just stand there, grab your own!"

It's childish, Bunnymund knows. But then he's sprayed again – from Jack's or from the elves', he doesn't know –and he grabs a pack of Mentos and a bottle of Coke.

"This is war, mates." He declares before finding a place next to Jack. He kicks one of the unused workshop tables over and ducks behind it. Unfortunately, his ears aren't quite out of the line of fire and he gets an ear full of soda.

"Yack!" He shakes his head, hoping to dislodge some of the liquid as Jack laughs.

"We're out of ammo!" Jack announces, leaping over the table to get more soda and candy.

A few more elves have joined, making a wall around the "weaponry", but considering Jack is both taller than them, and he can fly, he returns with four more bottles clenched against his chest.

"We're losing, general." Jack says, grinning.

"We need more soldiers." Bunnymund announces, glancing around to see if there were any mini-fairies or amiable yetis that could join their noble cause.

They blink as a two new streams come from over their heads and hit the elves, swaying back and forth to knock down as many as possible.

Bunny looks at Jack. "You do that?"

Jack shakes his head, and then there's the whirring of a plane engine.

Sandy flies above them in a golden fighter plane, saluting the two Guardians as he flies over the elves, dousing them in foam. The sodas are positioned where the typical missiles would be.

Jack laughs and whoops as Sandy manages to get a few yetis soaked as well.

Bunny hates to admit it, but it's kind of….fun.

He picks up a bottle himself and plops three candies in, holding it away from him as it erupts. He chuckles as he knocks the elves down like bowling pins.

"What is going on in here?!"

All movement stops as North's voice booms across the workshop.

"Bunny?" North asks incredulously, blinking at the rabbit.

Bunny looks down at the bottle in his arms that's still foaming, and quickly hides it behind his back.

"Oh, uh, hey, North!" Jack greets, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"North, I- What happened?!" Tooth demands as she flies in, spinning around to get a full look at the damage.

The level of the workshop is covered in brown foam and puddles. Jack and Bunny are both completely soaked, Bunny's fur clinging to him and Jack's hoodie rendered useless as a cover.

The plane disolves as Sandy floats down to stand next to Jack and Bunnymund.

The elves are slipping and sliding across the wet floor, and there's a loud crash as a yeti slips in a puddle, resulting in robot toys falling to the floor.

Bunny, Jack and Sandy wince at the sound.

North crosses his arms over his chest and raises one thick, black eyebrow.

Bunnymund's ears flatten to his head. "I, er, um-"

"It was my fault."

All eyes turn to Jack; his chin is tilted up and he looks into North's eyes defiantly.

North returns the stare. "Oh?"

Jack's cheeks are dusted with frost as he blushes. "I was having a fight with the elves, and roped the kangaroo into it."

North looks at Bunny. "Is this true?"

"In 'is defense, the pointy eared bastards sprayed us first." Bunny adds, pointing at the elves.

North looks between the elves and his fellow Guardians before laughing, holding his large belly as he does so.

Then he grabs a bottle, and tosses it to Tooth. "Quickly, we must not lose!"

Tooth drops a foot or so from the weight. "Wha-North, we-"

"It can wait!" North announces. "We are at war, starting-" He pauses dramatically.

"NOW!" Jack yells.

Tooth rolls her eyes, but laughs as she joins the cause, becoming part of the aerial attack with Sandy.

Bunnymund chuckles as he dives behind the table again, crouching low only to become nose-to-nose with Jack.

"Having fun, cottontail?" Jack asks, smiling at him.

Bunny grins right back. "Oh, yeah, mate!"

Jack winks before grabbing another bottle and a handful of candy.

Bunnymund watches Jack aim and laugh as he douses the elves in foam.

Even though he's a mischievous little bugger, as the Guardian of Fun, Bunny has to admit that he's doing a pretty damn good job.

**Please do not follow as this is a one-shot and will not be continued. And send me your ideas via PM or review :) **


End file.
